


A Nefarious Scheme....

by Aislingnua



Category: Castlevania, 悪魔城ドラキュラ Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence
Genre: Castlevania - Freeform, Lament Of Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingnua/pseuds/Aislingnua
Summary: Mathias's plans take an awkward turn going awry; Leon remains oblivious to it all, and Walter means a different demise...





	A Nefarious Scheme....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlazingFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingFalcon/gifts).



> I apologize in advance if this is not very good! I tried my best, I wish I did more than what I mustered. This is my first time ever doing such a thing. I feel like I did alright. I still hope you enjoy it.

The howling winds against the grand castle in the old lands of Baia Maia, Wallachia, the heavens did not weep upon this night. The only tears that were shedding were from the frost hues of a grand boyar; a young lord whose body shook with rage and pain. Snow blue orbs looked upon the grave of his beloved wife. Elisabetha. Ebony curls danced about the man’s paled features; once again the man found himself on his knees with frustration, pain and anger rising within his body. It was shaking him to the core. Why? Why had she been the one taken? What had she done to be taken to heaven so early? She was young, barely even lived her life. They had only been married but two years, not even just shy of it. Mathias Cronqvist’s fists were clenched, he jumped at the touch of another on his shoulder.

Fierce gems twist over his shoulder to look upon the young Baron whose blonde locks swayed at the wind’s caress; his gentler ocean hues looked upon the Boyar with mixed emotions. “Mathias.” he breathes softly extending his other hand to his friend wishing to help him to his feet, the young Baron wished to help the other through this difficult time. He had gone into a deep state of depression that he could break out of. Reluctantly the boyar places his hand into the baron’s allowing the other to hull him to his feet; his knees buckled from not putting them to their use. He rarely went outside these days. The baron sighs shaking his head as he puts a firm hand on the boyar’s shoulder. “Mathias, you must pull through this! I wish to see you stand at my side on the day Sara and I wed.” He exhales, the words reminded the boyar that his friend was engaged and to be wedded. “I will be fine, Leon! Need you not forget that even if my body has become weak my will has not. Even it were, what is it to you if I wished to be embraced by death?” He sneers causing his friend to offer him a simple frown.

“Do you even hear yourself speak my friend? The loss of your wife has caused you to go mad with grief.” Leon counters, a scoff escapes the lips of the ebony haired man averting his gaze. The blonde releases yet another sigh before escorting the boyar back to his home; he was greeted by servants and kinsman Leon informed them that Mathias should probably rest. Yet the man would brush off any touches from approaching servants; he storms down the corridors and descends the stairs towards a large wooden door with a grand lock.

Slipping into the room he approaches an altar; his eyes were glowing with rage the man began to chant an incantation. A glowing swirl of magic began to dance in front of him; it was like mist almost Leon’s image emerged before the ebony haired man. He stared upon his friend who caressed his bride to be; the man cursed them both for their upcoming happiness. Why, why did his friend get to live a happy life with his bride and Mathias had been robbed of his? No, the man swore vengeance upon them both, upon god for robbing him of the only thing he ever love. He snarls striking the mist destroying the pair’s form. He moves swiftly through the room and began to plan his defiance against god and his desire to cause the pair to suffer the way he has suffered.

-

The man slinked through castle walls watching his friend move swiftly in his desperate attempt to rescue his beloved bride from the clutches of the vampire lord, Walter. Little did his friend know that this entire situation, it was a woven plot of his creation. He chuckles in grave amusement, he had no qualms about watching this plan unfold. However, he found himself losing sight of Leon which caused him to step out of his hiding spot. He glances around for a moment with a frown coming to his lips. “Mathias? What on earth are you doing here?” Leon’s voice rings out from behind the male, Mathias turns on his feet to look upon his friend. He offers a small chuckle as he folds his hands behind his back. “Ah, well I.... I have come to aid you in retrieving Sara.” He states, Leon’s face lit up upon hearing the news he approaches Mathias throwing his arms around the other. “This is grand news! Oh thank you Mathias. Come, time is of the essence!” Leon gasps out to the other now running with joy that he had an ally at his side. Mathias inwardly curses as he descends the corridor after the other; how would he go about achieving his plans now?

The pair would go through the castle slaying and maying creatures; Mathias continued to curse for his misfortune finding this to be quite annoying. Eventually the pair discovered a large wooden door; Leon places his hand on the door pushing it open the pair ventured inside. Leon’s eyes would grow wide as he took in his beloved Sara sitting upon the edge of a bed. She holds up sheets that were tied at the ends. It appears that the young woman had been working on a means of escape; swiftly approaching Sara Leon spoke with relief and worry mixed in his voice. “Sara!” The dark brunette spun around to take in her beloved and Mathias; she leaps to her feet racing over to her love throwing her arms around him. “Leon!” She exclaims, the pair held onto the other for a few seconds. Mathias stood at the doorway with a roll of his eyes, he crosses his arms before scoffing lightly. “We should get on our way before that vampire discovers us.” He sneers, Sara looks to Mathias a light frown coming to her lips.

Leon turns to his friend with a nod of seriousness, Mathias’s gaze narrowed lightly on Sara as well with a frown. He could hope that Walter had not shared the truth with her and the extent of his involvement in her kidnapping and his attempt to betray his best friend. Leon slipped out of the bedchamber before the other two, Sara approaches Mathias glaring her cerulean hues into his emerald sheen. “Does he know you’re behind this?” She hisses, he frowns pulling her close to him grasping at her wrist he leans into her ear and whispers “Had a change of heart. He will not know, understand?” He hisses into her ear before shoving her aside; he studies her silently checking her over for marks of vampirism. He saw bite marks but it did not appear that she was succumbing to Walter’s dark embrace. Perhaps he had not placed it upon her just yet?

Leon peers back over his shoulder to where the two stood as he stood at the other end of the hallway. “We must make haste!” He calls to them; the pair shoots each other a glare as Sara grabs the sides of her bridal gown before descending the hall reaching Leon’s side. Leon took hold of Sara’s wrist pulling her along, he was not about to lose his beloved Sara. He would ensure they made it out of this castle alive one way or another; it felt like hours but they reached the entrance of the castle. As they were nearing the doors, a swirl of darkness emerged from the doors as Walter stepped forth glaring upon the trio. Sweat begins to trickle down Mathias’s cheek as the vampire glared upon the trio, throwing back his cape he extends his hand outward. “Sara, my dear come here return to the night. Walk with me for eternity; leave this hunter behind.” He exhales with a fanged grin creeping to his lips, a gasp escaped Sara’s lip hearing his offer but she was quick to refuse the creature. “Never! My place is with Leon!” She counters, Mathias inched a little closer behind Leon wanting Walter to not take note of his form.

“You, you’re that Alchemist!” He snarls as he points beyond Leon to the raven haired lord; Leon glances over his shoulder to look upon Mathias who looked to Leon with his frost hues. “Leon, my brother....” He breathes wondering what Leon would do to him if he learned the truth. Leon turns his attention back to the vampire and he releases a hiss of anger. “You leave my bride and my friend be you fiend! Now, step aside!” He snaps as he cracks his whip with all of his might; the strike of the whip caused Walter to stumble back as he glares upon the three; hearing the shattering of his ebony stone he releases a snarl his eyes glowing with anger. “I may have lost my stone, but no matter I will show you the true power I wield.” He snarls stepping closer to the trio; Leon pushed the two back a bit preparing himself to take on the vampire.

In a swift flash of silver a sword pierces Walter in the neck as another leaps down from the ceiling wielding the blade; the momentum of the other forces Walter to his knees with wide eyes he could feel blood trickling from his wound with a flick of the wrist to the right the vampire was beheaded before the three by the silver haired vampire Leon had chosen to spare. Joachim pulls his sword from the vampire’s corpse; his gaze looks upon Leon and the other three he offers the blonde a grin. “Until we meet again, hunter....” He purrs before turning into a gray bat that flew out a window into the sky.

All three stood there in complete and utter shock at what they witnessed. “I did not.... see that coming....” Leon whispers before turning to them; he took Sara’s hands into his own kissing her knuckles. “Let us return home, and wed my beloved.” He exhales with a smile as he pulls her through the doorway, she nods in agreement as Mathias followed after them. “Perhaps you should postpone the wedding, you have to restore your title. Come stay with me Leon until then.” He suggests with a smirk coming to his lips, Sara tossed him a glare putting her hands on her hips. “No! Our wedding has been pushed off long enough, Mathias!” “I am just stating.” “Alright, alright. We can discuss this matter when we return home. Let us get out of here.” Leon replies with a small laugh escaping his lips; the trio began their trek home slowly. Mathias glances over his shoulder to look upon the crumbling castle, a deep frown comes to his lips as he strokes the crimson stone underneath his cloak.

 _‘I will have to devise a new plan in my vengeance against god’_ , frost hues twist back to look upon the two lovebirds walking hand in hand down the road. ‘If I cannot be happy, neither can you....’

 

 


End file.
